Lost In New York
by kaitlyn99
Summary: She was broken. Alone..She had been marked by her own dad.he didnt want to feel this way anymore. He was stuck up..always in his own world..untill he met her. Will everything fail, or work out. Maybe a bit of both?...read to find out.


Hey Guys! So this is one of my TNLOCK stories! I really hope you like it!

Chloe: Whoa...New story..i feel honored to be the one welcoming it. Thank you so mu-

Alek: Not so fast sweetheart. This is MY story.

Me: Um guys..this is MY story..and ill delete it if you two don't behave!

Amy and Paul:..hey guys!..haha we both just talked at the same time xD..whoa..we just did it again!

Jasmin: Could they get anymore annoying?

Valentina:...don't Jinx it...Anyways! I'll say this before the kids can! She doesn't ow-

Maradeth: She doesn't own TNLOCK! Ha!

* * *

**Chloes POV**

I was walking down the busy streets of New York. My names Chloe King...and im mai. My father is too..and he has marked me. I feel so disguested..he forced me into it..i tried to get away..but he was too strong. My father has been beating me for 5 years now. I'm 16 years old. I go to school here at Linkin Bay High. It's a pretty...well..fashionable school..the girls here arent too bright..they think that when they get older and get a job, they can put 'was popular in high school' on there resume. In fact, i was on my way to school now. I hated this place..it was just another place to get made fun of and abused; well mentally anyways. The only place i really liked was my work. I worked at a store by a coffee shop. It was a very relaxing place. My mother lived with my father and i..and he abuses her most. I feel horrible for my mother..she could just go if she wanted to. But she stayed for me. I loved my mother so much but she could be stupid sometimes. I arrived at school and my only two friends came up to me.

"Hey Chloe girl. You feeling ok?" Amy asked. She and Paul; my other best friend, are the only ones who know im abused. And i plan on keeping it that way.

"Yea Ames...Wheres Paul at?"

"Oh.." Amy looked down sadly "he had to go into class early to make up a test." I swear...Amy and Paul were joined at the hip most of the time. Ever since they got together..its cute but annoying at times.

"Ok then.." I said walking up to my locker. I looked down and noticed my sleeve of my long sleeve shirt came up. I quickly pulled it down and got my books out.

"Are you sure your ok?" Amy asked again. I just nodded in response and we started walking to class. I was looking down so i didn't notice Amy go into the bathroom. I bumped into someone, sending my flying to the ground and my books to spread everywhere. I cried out in pain and stood myself up, only to look into the eyes of the one and only Alek Petrove..Or C.B. for short. I was never good at holding eye contact for long due to intimidation, so i looked away to the floor. You see..Alek used to be like me on the social ladder. But 2 days after he arrived he got popular and joined the basketball team. I bent down and started picking up my books.

"Sorry.." I mumbled and started walking off. What i wasnt aware of was that he had seen some of my scars and bruises.

** Aleks POV**

I was walking down the hallways sighing. Today we had practice. Dont get me wrong! I love b-ball..but its turned me into a jerk..and ive realised that. But i never do anything to change my ways. My names Alek Petrove..and Im mai. We mai are offsprings of Basset. You may think im crazy or on drugs...but oh well. Because you're the one reading this. I wasnt looking at where i was going and i ran into someone. They fell down and started standing up. When she stood up i saw the most beautiful shade of grayish brown. I was hooked. I looked at her, she looked familiar..I saw some bruises and cuts on her body making me curious. She mumbled a sorry and walked off. I stared off after her in a daze. Shaking my head i continued walking.

** Chloes POV**

"Amy! Whered you go to?!" I asked when i ran into the classroom.

"I had to use the restroom. Then i saw you talking with Alek so i just came to class." She said with an apologetic face. I nodded telling her whatever and sat down. The teacher walked in and torcher began.

** After school**

This wasnt such a bad day at school. Nothing much happened surprisingly. I went outside and started walking to Amy's car. All of a sudden someone pulled me by my arm towards them. My first instinct was to hit whoever it was then to cower away, so i started doing just that.

"Chloe!" Came a familiar guys voice. I looked up and crinkled my eyebrows together, jumping away from him. I didn't like being so close to people.

"A-..Alek?" I asked confused, looking around.

"Yea...Um...I wanted to ask if you were..you know..ok?" He said while scratching the back of his head.

"U..Um yea...w-why wouldnt i b-be?"

"Well for one you have bruises and cuts on you..two now that i think about it you always flinch from people."

"W-well..I dont like being around people and im v-very clumsy.." I trailed off.

"Bull. Chloe King..are you hiding something?" He asked circling me. I shook my head and looked around for Amy and Paul. I saw them by the car and looked back at Alek.

"I need to go.." I mumbled and scurried off to the car.

"You ready to go Chlo?" Paul asked. I nodded and he started the car up. Amy looked back at me worried but shrugged it off. I sighed and looked out the window. _Why all of a sudden does he start talking to me?_ With that thought i shook my head and leaned into my seat. It was probably a one time thing anyways. He's so stuck up his own butt he doesn't really ever care for others.

But for all she knew, this was just the beginning.

* * *

So!...i hope you all liked it as much as i loved writing it!...PLEASE review..i need to know if this is good enough to continue.


End file.
